particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New World Airlines
N''' 'New World Airlines '(formerly ''Commonwealth Airways'') is a major Rutanian airline which operates an exclusively within Artania, Macon/Keris, Eastern Dovani some Seleyan airports. New World Airlines is a low-cost carrier of North Airlines System. The airline is a member of the Northern Lights Alliance. History Commonwealth Airways was founded on 24th March 3041. It was originally a small airline that was owned by the government. After the first 30 years of its creation it was one of the top airlines in Rutania operating over 100 routes across Rutania and Artania with a fleet of roughly 90 planes. It was growing very quickly and rapidly, the reason being that the government was helping the Arline with regards to their finances while other airlines had to generate profit on their own. It's first hub was in Vanderburg but then began to start hub operations in Bozarburg while opening up a focus city in Mirigodon and opening another hub in Port Seaborg near the end of the 3100's. The airline was expanding quickly and by 3200 it was already the largest in Rutania with over 140 planes and over 170 routes. It began operating International routes outside of Rutania with new long-haul aircraft. Commonwealth Airways then began to strengthen its operations in Vanderburg as well as its other hubs, it changed Mirigodon from focus city to hub and added a focus city in Newtonia. '''Decline After the government ended Commonwealth Airways's subsidisation it began to face many problems, many new airlines were surfacing in the market and Commonwealth was now facing competition at all of its hub cities. It had to sell some of its fleet to other Rutanian airlines to start turning a profit again which brought it down to 120 aircraft, it had to phase out some older aircraft as well that brought it down to 100 aircraft and 140 routes. Due to the decline of the airline it had to close its focus city in Newtonia because of new rival Air Rutania. It had to demote its operations in Port Seaborg from a hub to a focus city because of another new airline Pioneer Airlines, it still keeps its operations at Port Seaborg small to this day because of the growth of Pioneer. Current State After a great decline in the airline industry wishing lead to many mergers, Commonwealth Airlines merged with National Air, a smaller airline that dominated the regional market. National Offically became Commonwealth Airways's Express, it is known as Commonwealth Express airline 30 of its 65 aircraft were transferred to the express airline while the other 35 went directly into the mainline. The new express airline was headquartered at the new Vanderburg City airport while operating smaller bases at other C.A. hubs. Commonwealth Airways again dominated the domestic market as well as the Rutanian International one. It strengthened its operations at all hubs and focus cities. It is currently in the process of purchasing more aircraft and opening a focus city in Huygens. After near a century of relatively slow business, Commonwealth Airways and Commonwealth Express was acquired by North Airlines Systems in 4504 in an attempt to save the companies from bankruptcy. Immediately the airline underwent major management and operational changes. It moved away from long distance flights, focusing mainly on low-cost short haul flights. Amidst these changes, the airlines name was changed from Commonwealth Airways and Commonwealth Express to New World Airlines and New World Express. Fleet Category:Rutania Category:Companies of Rutania Category:Companies of Kazulia